


I can't help falling in love with you

by AinhoaGCH



Category: Murder She Wrote
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AinhoaGCH/pseuds/AinhoaGCH
Summary: Finally our beloved doctor Seth Hazlitt and our famous mystery writer Jessica Fletcher are an item, but they want more from life. So so late in life, with medical advances as they are they are going to take the next step, making sure nothing stops them, not even murder. (They are a bit younger in the story, under 60. If you have read this one in Fanfiction.net, I'm rewriting it, so I hope you like it) Please, review. :)





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning in Cabot Cove with the sun shining, the air smelling like the ocean with light breeze as companion. Jessica looked up from her sink for a couple of minutes staring at the beauty of her home before turning back to baking a pie. Through the front door came Seth quietly, watching out for Jess. He had a surprise for her. He walked slowly to her side and kissed her cheek to which she turned around, smiling, and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. After dating each other for months now she didn't even made sure no one was looking, probably the girls down at Loretta's already knew.

-Hello honey. What are you doing here so soon?

-I have something for you, and for now no one in town has decided to show up. Sit down now Jess. - Smiling she sat down, with Seth in front of her, placing a box with a red bow on the table.

-Alright, you have the right to say yes or no, but let me explain first. I have a friend in New York who works in a Hospital, in the maternity department, but in a special section.

-What do you mean by a special section in maternity?

-He helps mums who are not able to have children naturally. They call it in vitro fertilization, and he's… well… hm… He's willing to help us have a baby. I've told him about you and Frank, and he's taken a look at your medical reports, and he thinks that the one who couldn't have kids was him, not you. He really wants to help us, because, after all, we are not spring chickens anymore, and this might be our only chance.

Seth was staring at her, not sure what to expect from Jess. She wasn't going to yell at him, but she was not going to keep something like this to herself. Jess was staring at him wide eyed.

-Seth, it's very kind from him, but… we both have a life now, a career, we've just started dating, we are not even married, and I travel a lot, I don't know if a baby right now... I don't right now Seth.

-Jess, that's the point. I know you travel a lot, but I'm here. I can slow down on my work and go to some of your trips with you.

-I don't know Seth. I've learned how to live without a baby. You know that Frank and I tried a lot of times, but after all this years… No, Seth, I don't want to go through all that pain again if it doesn't work.-She stood up and looked at the oven- I've baked an apple pie, I know you like them.

-Jess, I'll leave the documents right here. We have time, you think about it and we will do it just if you want, if you really want. I don't need an answer right now and I have to go back to work. Keep that pie warm for me, will you?

He walked over to her side, kissed her cheek, and then left. Jess saw him go through the kitchen window, continuing with her previous task of washing the dishes, but after a few minutes she walked back to the table. She took the box and with shaky hands opened it, finding all the documents there, unsigned. She had always wanted a baby, but she didn't know if she could do it right now. But the thought of a baby in her tummy, feeling its movements, having Seth's hand on it to feel them… A little pair of soft hands, a little pair of blue eyes, a lovely smile… Tears started running down her cheeks, but she quickly wiped them. Standing up, she went to the living room, took a pen, went back to the kitchen and took the documents out of the box.

-Frank,-she looked at the ceiling-I know you want me to be happy, and even after dead, I know you're looking after me, but I love Seth more that I love my own life.-she looked down- Having a baby would make me the happiest woman on Earth, and Seth can give me that. I wish I could have had a child with you, but it was never meant for us to have one.-taking a couple of deep breaths she looked back at the ceiling- I want to have a child so badly, and I'm really sorry that we couldn't fulfill that dream, but I'm going to sign. I don't care about the traveling, I don't care about anything. I just didn't want to think that this could become a reality because I'm scared, but Seth will be there with me. All the way.-She took the black pen in her hand and after reading everything she signed. She had done the right thing, she knew it, so Jess stood up and walked over to the phone.-Letizia, hi, could you connect me with Doctor Hazlitt's office please?-she waited a few minutes.

-Dr. Hazlitt's office.

-Hello Beverly, could you please give the phone to Dr. Hazlitt?

-Of course Mrs. Fletcher. Just give me a minute.

-Dr. Hazlitt.

-Seth, I've read everything, I've thought about it, and I do want to try it.

-Do you really mean it?-He was smiling, and about to jump, Jess could feel it even if she wasn't seeing him.

-More than anything in the world Seth.

-Jess, I promise you that I will love that baby forever, and that I will be by your side all the way.

-Seth!-she laughed, breathing in relief-I'm not pregnant yet!

-Oh, woman, can't I be happy?

-Of course you can. You can be as happy as you want. Just don't spread it around yet.

-I'm going to call my friend right now so he can give us an appointment and we can take the next plane to New York.

-Alright. But do tell me if there are any changes in our plans. I love you.

-I love you too.-She hung up and walked back to the table. She placed a hand on her tummy.-People may say I'm too old, but anything's possible with a little help. And I don't care what they say or think. This is our dream, and I'm going to try my best to get it right. Grady's going to freak out though. I can't wait to see it.-she laughed out loud- The girls down at Loretta's are going to be so happy for us. This is certainly going to give them something to gossip about for months.

Suddenly a loud noise made her stand up. The oven was ringing. She had forgotten about the pie, so she walked over to it and took a delicious apple pie out of it placing it on the windowsill to cool down.

-Next stop, the garden. My roses need some attending.-she put her garden gloves on as well as a hat and left the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

As the plane landed on the airport Jessica grabbed Seth's hand. He turned his head and smiled at her as she took a couple of deep breaths. Seth's friend had been expecting his call for two days, and had already thought of which date to give them, the sooner the better, so when he had finally made the call he had given them an appointment for first thing in the afternoon the very next day, to give them time to settle down in the hotel. When the lights went off they both took their seatbelts off and stood up. As they walked over to take their luggage Seth took Jessica's hand again and once they had managed to put their luggage in the trolley they left the airport. Jess was extremely nervous, her legs felt like lead, she couldn't bring herself to move, terrified, not sure anymore if she wanted to do this after all.

-Seth, wait.-he stopped to look at her. Her face was a bit pale and he could feel her hand shaking a bit.

-Jess, relax. I'm here, and I'll be by your side all the way. Okay?

-Seth, I'm scared.

-I know, but there's nothing to worry about. I told my friend to be very careful with you, and he told me that he would treat you as if you were a piece of porcelain.

-Thank you. You will be there with me? You won't leave me alone, will you?

-Of course woman! I wouldn't miss this for the world!

Smiling he called for a taxi. The driver, a skinny tall man with brown hair and blue eyes, placed their luggage in the trunk as they got inside the car.

-Please, would you take us to the Baccarat hotel?

-Sure, but that's quite far from here sir. That'll cost you.

-Don't worry.

-Okay, if that's what you want-The driver closed the door and started the car.

-Honestly, some people just live for the money- Seth whispered before turning to look at Jess, who was looking out the window.-Jess, why don't you rest a bit? As soon as we get there I'll wake you up.

She nodded, closing her eyes. Her mind was racing from one thought to another. She had been waiting for this moment her entire life, and she was terrified to no end. She hadn't slept that night, thinking about what Seth's friend was going to do to her. It had all been arranged in a rush, and she hadn't had time to really realize was she was getting herself into. After a few minutes she fell asleep, exhausted. As the car approached the hotel Seth took Jess's hand and tried to wake her up slowly. The driver hadn't had stopped talking but Jess hadn't woken up, not even when he had started screaming at a reckless driver who hadn't stopped when the lights turned red. She opened her blue eyes and smiled, yawning.

-We are here, come on.- He opened his door and rushed to open Jess's door as the driver took their luggage out of the trunk, the bellman placing them on the hotel trolley.

-Thank you sir, how much is it? – Seth turned to the driver, taking his wallet out.

-Seth, I'm going to go inside to register and then go to our room, okay?

-Sure, but don't fall asleep, don't forget that we have an appointment in an hour.

She kissed him and walked inside over to the desk.

-Good morning, I have a reservation.

-Name please?

-Jessica Fletcher.

-I'm sorry ma'am, but we don't have any reservations with that name.

-Oh, sorry, try Jessica Hazlitt.

-Yes ma'am, we have a reservation for a Seth and Jessica Hazlitt. A single room with a double bed isn't it?

-Yes, that's it.

-May I have your credit card ma'am?-the young woman looked up from the papers and smiled at her.

-Here you go.-she took it out of her wallet.

-Thank you, if you could wait a moment please.-she took it from her hand and walked to the other side of the desk. After a few minutes she came back. - Here you go. - She gave her the card- Your room is number 167. Your luggage is already there or on its way. I hope you have a nice stay here Mrs. Hazlitt.

-Thank you, and I hope so too. - She smiled at the receptionist and took the keys from the desk. As she was walking to the elevator Seth caught up with her.

-Did you have any problems at the desk?

-No, none at all, Mr. Hazlitt, but for what I'm going to pay here you're going to buy nappies and baby food for two years straight. Mrs. Hazlitt will be very busy writing books to cover the costs of the hotel.

-Two years? Come on woman, the hotel won't cost that much.

-Well, maybe not, but I'm going to spend an entire day or two in an unbearable pain so you can have a baby in your arms. You can pay for the nappies.

He laughed as they both entered the elevator and after two floors the doors opened. Seth opened the door for Jess, walked inside and found their luggage lying on the bed. Jess walked to hers, opened it and took some papers out.

-Are you ready?

-I have all our medical records here, so let's go before I change my mind again.

Seth took Jess' hand to steady her; both walked out of the hotel and took another taxi to the hospital. As soon as they walked inside a young blond doctor greeted them.

-Hello, I'm John Tyler, I work for Dr. Hamilton.

-Hello John, I'm Seth Hazlitt and this is my… wife Jessica Hazlitt, but you probably know her as Jessica Fletcher.

-You are J.B. Fletcher? The J.B. Fletcher?-John's eyes sparkled as he checked Jessica out.

-That's right. I'm very pleased to meet you John. –after shaking hands for three minutes straight John seemed to return to his professional self.

-Well, Dr. Hamilton has been waiting for you for around ten minutes.

-We are not late! He really hasn't changed in all this years.

-That's Jeremy for you. You'll get to know him Mrs. Hazlitt.

-I don't doubt it, and I'm certainly looking forward to meeting him.

They walked a bit through the corridors before reaching a door which had "Dr. Hamilton" written on it.

-Seth- Jess whispered in his ear- why did you resister us as Mr. and Mrs. Hazlitt? May I remind you that we are not married?

-I know, but I don't want the press or anyone to think that someone knocked you up or something. Better to make them believe we are married; it will save you a lot of trouble.

-As long as you don't forget to propose at some point. After all we are trying to have a child before being married; the girls down at Loretta's will kill me if they find out, and so will every respectable person in Cabot Cove.

-I have everything planned, don't you worry about a thing.


	3. Chapter 3

John knocked and opened the door, waiting for Seth and Jess to walk inside. Once there they were greeted by an old grey haired man who smiled at them and with a hand pointed at two chairs in front of his desk.

-Hello Seth, what a pleasure to see you again, I was really happy when you phoned me yesterday.

-It's good to see you too. May I present to you Jessica Fletcher, my wife.

-A pleasure Mrs. Fletcher, even though I should say Mrs. Hazlitt. I've read your books, and I find them splendid.

-Why thank you Dr. Hamilton, that's very kind from you. Before we start I would like to ask you a question about all this.

-Of course. John, you can go. – nodding the young man left the room closing the door.-Shoot.

-How long will it take? The whole process, until I get pregnant I mean.

-If it works, around six weeks. Why do you ask, Mrs. Fletcher?

-Just to know for how long Seth is going to have to buy nappies and baby food.-He laughed and smiled, then sat down.

-I would like to leave something very clear. Seth and I are not married, but we are dating. I just can’t go around lying like this to such an important person who is going to do something so wonderful for us.

-Don’t worry Mrs. Fletcher, I won’t breathe a word and I’m so happy you consider me to be such an important person. Well, I suppose you want to start with this process right  
away, no?

-Yes, before she changes her mind again. Here you have our medical records; you can see that we are as healthy and strong as a couple of horses. - He gave him a bunch of papers which Jeremy took and read. After a few minutes he looked up and smiled at them.

-Everything seems to be in order, so we can start right away, I presume you both know how all this works no?

-More or less, Seth explained it to me yesterday and on the flight.

-Then… The very first thing we have to do is to stimulate your ovaries. I know it sounds odd and strange, but it won't hurt you a bit. Of course you have to come every day to have your levels of everything checked because other woman have developed serious cases of ovarian hyperstimulation, but I’ll try my best to keep that from happening. To be sure nothing happens and that you develop a nice amount of ovules you have to be in bed rest from the moment we start with this part, until we get your ovules out. Do you understand? Just for a while, there’s no need for you to spend the entire day in bed, but take it easy.

-Of course. How are you going to stimulate them then?

-Well, with some injections. But before that, have you started your period?

-Yes. A few days ago, but it lasts between three to four days.

-Good, that means we can start today.-he took a white box from one of the drawers- This are the injections you have to take. I will do the first one right now, but the rest you will have to do them Seth. Normally woman can’t bring themselves to inject the medication on their own bodies, so their husbands or partnera have to do it for them. -He opened the box to find quite a few needles, a white box with powder and some bottles with something that looked like water. -This is the whole kit. You have to take the powder, open one of the bottles, put it inside and mix it. Once it looks like this, transparent, you take the needle and inject it. Remember to have some ice ready. Mine is in the freezer, next to the frozen peas my wife told me to buy this morning.

-What's the ice for?-Jess looked at Seth and then to the needle Dr. Hamilton had in his hand.

-You put the ice in the place you're going to put the injection on and when it's completely numb, you inject the gonadotropin. It helps so when I injected it, it won't hurt or at least not as much as it would without the ice. Mrs. Fletcher, would you be so kind and lie down on the bed so I can inject it in your tummy?-Jessica stood up, her knees buckling a bit. - Let’s give her a bit of privacy Seth, come into my office. Once you are ready give us a call. 

Once they had closed the door Jess unbuttoned part of her blouse, her skirt and covered her legs with the blanket before calling for them.

-Alright Mrs. Fletcher, are you ready? Once I give you this shot we have to go on, there’s no turning back. Ready?

-I think I've waiting for this for my entire life. Will you hold my hand Seth?

He stood and walked to Jess’ side. Dr. Hamilton placed a piece of ice on her belly and waited for a few minutes, after that he took the needle and injected the gonadotropin. It hadn’t hurt a bit. He then put some gauze and sticking plaster and turned to his table to give her time to dress. Once everything was in place both sat down.

-Seth, you have to give her these shots every day first thing in the morning. The side effects might be mood swings, weight gain, fatigue, water retention… but they are very mild. If you feel something different to this, tell me, don’t lose a minute, even if it’s in the middle in the night. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow. It was nice seeing you again Seth, and I hope this really works for you Mrs. Fletcher.

-If I get pregnant Dr. Hamilton remind me to give you a signed copy of your favourite book and a kiss.

-I will Mrs. Fletcher.

He stood up, accompanied them to the door and shook Jess’ and Seth's hands. Happily and hand in hand both left the hospital, and called for a taxi.

-Seth, you now have to take really good care of me.

-Oh woman, don't I take care of you always?

-Of course you do, but now you have to do it even more. If that’s possible Mr. Hazlitt. –snuggling she kissed him, both walking down the street on cloud nine.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Jessica woke up to find Seth's side empty. She turned in bed and looked at the clock to find that it was ten o’clock already. Wide eyed she tried to stand up, but lost her balance and fell, her face turning very pale. Seth ran into the room when he heard the commotion and saw Jess on the floor. He run to her, picked her up and placed her back on the bed.

-Jess, are you alright? What happened?

-I'm… I'm so tired I can't even stand up. What’s going on? Your friend didn’t warn us about this.

-Okay, don't worry. I'm going to measure your blood pressure; it might be a bit low. 

He went to one of the drawers and took a black box out. He placed a strange instrument in her arm, pumped it for a couple of seconds and waited a few minutes before placing it back in the box.

-Everything seems normal, I don't understand. I'm going to call Dr. Hamilton. Don't move from here; don’t even try to sit down

He stood and picked up the phone. He dialed the doctor’s number and waited a few minutes, looking at Jessica, who had her eyes closed and seemed to be drifting back to sleep.

-Dr. Hamilton.

-Jeremy, its Seth.

-Oh Seth. It's something wrong?

-It's Jess, she's feeling really tired and can't even stand up. Is that normal?

-Yes. Don't worry Seth, she will be feeling like that for a few days, it’s just her body adjusting to a rush of hormones that normally it doesn’t have, so don't worry. Once she's feeling better you can have walks around the hotel, but not much further from there so she can keep her body active but without letting her overdo it.

-Thank you Jeremy, but I would like you to run some tests on her.

-What tests?

-Glucose levels. Just to be sure she isn’t developing anything.

-Did she have members of her family with diabetes or any other illnesses that have to do with glucose?

-Not that I know of, but just to be on the save side. There shouldn’t be any problems, but…

-I'll tell the nurse to run them. You have an appointment at 5, so don't worry and let Jessica rest. It will be a difficult process and she needs to, okay Seth?

-Of course Jeremy, and thank you.

-Seth, wait! If she faints or doesn't want to eat, bring her right away. Do you understand? I’ve had woman who have felt that this was too much pressure and that have fallen into deep depressions because they thought they weren’t going to be good mothers or that they wouldn’t be able to keep it alive.

-I’ll do it if it happens. Thank you.-Seth hung up and sat next to Jess.-How are you feeling?

-I'm tired, but that doesn't mean I'm not hungry-she smiled at him opening her eyes.

-One English breakfast coming right up. You wait here, I’ll cook you the best breakfast you’ve ever had in your entire life-he kissed her cheek and left the room.

-Seth, aren't you forgetting something?-she looked at the door and waited for him to return a few seconds later.

-Hotel. No kitchen.

-That's right. You can phone room service and ask them to bring it up, and maybe you and I can stay here all morning.

-I had planned on doing just that, but I have to give you your daily injection first.

She rolled her eyes and pulled her nightgown over her head as Seth took the box out of the drawer. After injecting it he kissed her belly and then phoned room service as Jess put her nightgown back on.

-They will be here in a few minutes, so we can just lie here doing nothing.

-Seth would you like to have a boy or a girl?-he turned to look at her.

-I would like to have a girl that looks just like you.- Jess kissed him lightly, nestling against his chest and took his hands on hers.  
***  
Seth helped Jess out of the taxi and walked to the hospital where Dr. Hamilton was waiting for them at the door.

-Well, I see you’ve made it here without any problem.

-Yeah, but it took us half an hour to get dressed and take a taxi.

-I’ve managed to book a room for us, but we have to go, you know how people in hospitals can be.

They walked to the elevator up to the second floor, took a turn to the left and then entered a room where a nurse was waiting there.

-Dr. Hamilton, everything's ready. I’ve been throwing people out for fifteen minutes.

-Mrs. Hazlitt, could you lie down on the stretcher?

She did as she was told and looked at Seth, who was standing next to her.

-Nurse, a complete test.

-Yes doctor, but if I may say something, we could jump some of the tests, no? She obviously looks healthy. She doesn’t look as if she has diabetes or any of that.

-No, we need every single test. Now, you take care of her arm, and I will do the ultrasound.

The nurse rolled Jessica's sleeve up and took the needle. She filled one tube, and then another, and then another. Dr. Hamilton unbuttoned Jessica's blouse and placed some gel on her belly.

-Alright, if you look here you can see that your ovaries are swollen, which is a good sign. You should stop bleeding either today or tomorrow, which is a good sign too. I don't see anything strange, and as soon as the blood tests come I’ll tell you if something is wrong, which I very much doubt. You can get dressed now Mrs. Hazlitt.

-It's normal for the nurse to take so many tubes filled with blood?-she put her blouse back in place.

-Yes, but it’s alright. Well, this is what we are going to do every single day.

-Now that I know I feel much more comfortable and relaxed. Can we go?

-Yes you can. Just be careful and don't forget the injections.

-Of course. Until tomorrow, Dr. Hamilton. - Jess and Seth stood up and left the room.

-Well, that was quick.

-That's a good sign

-Do you think everything is okay?

-I know everything is okay.

-But you said this morning that you were worried about my glucose.

-It’s not uncommon for woman to develop diabetes in their pregnancy.

-But I’m not pregnant yet.

-I know, but I prefer to have that side covered, watch it so I know that there’s very little chance of you developing it. It’s not dangerous most of the time, but it’s uncomfortable and I want to spare you of that-he kissed her cheek before stepping outside.


End file.
